Corazon
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid's still in denial about what the doctor said. But suddenly his symptoms get more and more severe and he realizes he does have schizophrenia. What happens when the team is forced to put Reid in a mental hospital? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't been updating my fics recently and I am sorryMy niece was born during the holidays so I've been helping my sister and brother in law out when I can and school has started so both have kept me busy,plus being sick...but with Corazon I HAD to write a few AU fics with this. And this is to make up for the lack of updating which I really am sorry for!**

Reid stared at the beaded braclet that the man gave him.

_"You have ghosts in your head"_

_"It's probably psychosomatic"_

Reid's hand shook and he shook his head as he took another shot.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender asked and Reid shook his head.

"More please," he slurred and the bartender sighed.

"Reid?" A familiar voice appeared and Reid turned and was surprised to find Morgan there, with a woman.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date, what are _you _doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Reid took a gulp of his drink.

"Looks like you're drunk," comnmented Morgan.

"Didn't take you long to figure that out did you?" Reid slurred. Morgan sighed.

"Jen, I'm going to have to take him home, make sure he gets there safely..."

Jennifer smiled, concern for Reid on her face.

"I understand, I'll wait here."

"You will?" Morgan looked surprised.

"Sure." She nodded.

"I won't be long," he promised

He helped Reid stand up and managed to catch him before he fell.

"Okay kid lets go back to your place."

"You're not the boss of me,"mumbled Reid and Morgan sighed.

"Right now I am."

He helped Reid into his car and Reid groaned as he leaned his head against the window.

"Hand me my sunglasses, please," he begged. "It's too bright in here."

"Dude, it's almost pitch black." Morgan stared at him as he handed Reid his glasses. Reid kept his eyes closed until he had them on.

"You need to go to the doctors to get those headaches looked at," Morgan said, not hiding his concern.

"What headaches?"

"Reid, I may not be a genius but I'm not an idiot."

Reid sighed.

"Already got them looked at, nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit, then you wouldn't be having headaches this extreme and you wouldn't be drunk."

Reid swallowed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Morgan stared at Reid, suddenly scared for Reid's health, very scared.

"All right, tonight I'll leave you alone, but you'll be getting interrogated tomorrow morning."

"Can't wait." Sarcasim was thick on Reid's voice.

"Boy." Morgan whistled. "Aren't you a smartass drunk."

"You didn't have to drive me home," said Reid, his voice was soft.

"Yeah I did." Morgan stared at Reid.

"Come on kid, talk to me. It's me, Morgan. Whatever you say stays between us, remember?"

Reid swallowed again and sighed.

Morgan sighed also.

"I'm here, for when you decide to open up," he reminded the young man, while wondering what could be wrong with Reid.

"I'm scared." Reid's voice was so soft it was barely audible. Morgan looked at him sharply.

"Scared of what?"

Reid lasped into silence.

Morgan decided not to press it.

They arrived finally at Reid's place and Morgan helped him to the elevator.

"You have a pretty date," Reid commented, his words still slurring together. Morgan laughed.

"Thanks."

_I'd like to get back too her also._

"You didn't have to leave to take me home."

Reid sounded apologetic and guilty which made Morgan wince at his own thoughts.

"It's okay Reid, I don't mind. I didn't want you going home drunk."

Reid looked at Morgan.

"Thanks...for taking me home."

Morgan nodded.

"Don't mention it."

He helped Reid to the door and then to his bedroom. Reid collapsed on the bed and rolled to the side.

"Are you going to be all right?" Morgan wondered if he should undress him.

"I'm not schizophrenic," Reid mumbled and Morgan looked shocked at that statement.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not schizophrenic."

"Who said you were?"

Silence.

"Reid?" Worry filled Morgan's voice.

"Went to the doctors to get an MRI scan."

Morgan felt sick.

"And?"

"He...he said my scans are fan."

"Well that's good right?"

Silence.

"Reid?"

"He said it's probably pyschosomatic."

Morgan sucked in his breath.

"Reid..."His throat closed as he thought of Reid going through this by himself.

"I DON'T have a mental illness," Reid said. His voice rose. "I can't...He has to be wrong..."

"Reid." Morgan's voice was gentle.

"I need a second opinion," Reid mumbled. "Second opinion..." Suddenly Morgan was stunned to see Reid break down in tears. "I can't be schizophrenic, I just can't," he started to sob. Morgan grabbed his cell and dialed Jennifer.

"I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel, he's going through some things.."After reschedualing Morgan sat down beside Reid.

"It's going to be all right kid." He wished he knew the right words to say in this kind of situation. "It's going to be all right."

"You have to promise me, Morgan," sobbed Reid. "If it's schizophrenia, you can't..put me in a mental hospital."

"Reid-"

"Promise me!"

Morgan decided to tell Reid what he needed to hear.

"I promise," he whispered and held Reid until he sobbed himself to sleep.

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Morgan was unsure of what to say. Should he tell Hotch what was happening to Reid? As his boss, Hotch had a right to know if Reid might be possibly mentally or physically ill.

But still, Reid confinded in him-trusted him not to say anything. Morgan watched Reid lay on his bed, fast asleep. He knew how furious he'd be if he confinded in Reid about something and the kid let it slip.

He ran his hands over his head. He had no idea what to do, so at the moment he decided not to do anything. He'd play it by ear.

* * *

Reid groaned when he woke in the morning. The bright sunlight making him feel like he wanted to vomit.

"Morning," said a familiar voice. He groaned again as he rolled over.

"Morgan?What are you doing here in my apartment?"

Morgan grinnd at him as he handed him some orange juice.

"You don't remember last night do you?"

Reid struggled

"Kind of...but it's a blur."

"You the kid with the eidentic memory is having trouble remembering what happened." Disbeleif was in Morgan's tone.

"I didn't make a fool out of myself did I?" Reid suddenly feared.

"You almost did but I saved you in time from doing so." Morgan sat down at a nearby chair as Reid drank from the glass.

"I really can't remember anything, except blurred images and barely any at that." Reid was not liking the idea of that at all.

Morgan whistled.

"How many times have you gotten drunk Reid?"

Reid shrugged.

"Not very often."

He did once when he had to send his mother away. It wasn't legal and he had to sneak it, but he didn't give a damn. He wanted the pain to go away.

And again after he was kidnapped and trying to resist the dilaudid and when he saw the kid shot in front of him.

But he wasn't much of a drinker and had trouble holding it.

"I think you're having what people call a blackout, Reid," Morgan said kindly. Reid looked at him.

"A blackout? You mean where you don't remember anything from that time when you were super drunk?"

Morgan nodded.

"It's rare, but it happens. It happened to me once."

"I didn't even think I drank that much."

"You were pretty drunk when I found you at the bar."

Reid groaned.

"I wish youd didn't have to see that," he mumbled.

"I'm glad I did," Morgan said quickly. "So I was able to make sure you got home safely.

Suddenly fear filtered through Reid's eyes.

"What did I tell you when I was drunk?" He could tell he had said something, the way Morgan was acting.

Morgan paused, unsure of how to answer.

"WHAT did I tell you, Morgan?"

More fear crawled inside of Reid as he wondered what he had confessed during his time of weakness.

"You admitted you went to the doctors," sighed Morgan. "And you're worried it might be...schizophrenia."

Reid cursed at himself.

"Damn it."

"Reid, there's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"PLEASE don't tell Hotch, Morgan, PLEASE."

Reid was begging now, with his voice and with his eyes. Morgan had never seen Reid beg. He couldn't say no.

He swallowed.

"All right, for now I won't say anything-but if it gets worse I won't have a choice..."

"It wont GET worse," Reid said with fake confidence.

Morgan nodded.

"I really hope that's true."

Reid looked at the clock.

"What day is it?"

Morgan gave a soft laugh.

"It's Saturday, you don't have to go in."

"Good."

Reid collapsed on the bed.

"Don't tell anyone else either...that you ran into me that wasted."

Morgan smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," he promised. He knew what a privet person Reid was, but right now he might not have that privilage.

"Remind me never to drink like this again," Reid muttered and he laughed.

"It's just best to sleep it off," he adviced the kid. He paused and wanted to say something more but was unsure of how to say it.

"Reid..."

"Don't want to talk about it." It came off as a mumble but Morgan presisted.

"How long have you had these headaches?"

Silence.

"REID-"

"About a week now," sighed Reid. "Got tested a couple days after it happened."

"Why didn't you say anything to Hotch or me?"

"You know why...no way would the FBI allow someone with a mental illness to work on the team. My career would be over, and still might be."

Morgan closed his eyes, knowing the truth in Reid's words.

"But Reid...you also know why they wouldn't allow someone with a mental illness on the team..."

"Yes, because I might put myself in danger or the team, especially if I was schizophrenic and had an episode or something like that on the case."

"Exactly, which means you can't keep it a secret forever."

Silence greeted Reid.

"I know, I just want to pretend it's not happening-at least not for a little while. Please Morgan, let me pretend for a little while longer. And if the signs are still happening...if it's clear...that I have something...some kind of mental illness...I will speak to Hotch about it."

Reid's voice sounded so broken when he spoke that Morgan hated himself for bringing it up.

"All right," Morgan's voice was quiet. "Reid you know you're not alone in this, right? You have friend who want to help.

"I know...I'm just...terrified right now." Reid's voice shook when he spoke and Morgan hated seeing the kid look so alone, upset, in pain, and scared to death.

"Terrified?"

"Of turning into my mother...of forgetting things..."He looked up and stared at Morgan. "Of forgetting you, all of you. Even for a little while."

Morgan closed his eyes.

"If you do forget, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help make you remember," Morgan promised. "You're not going to go through this alone."

Reid blinked back tears and nodded and they sat there unsure of what to say but knowing they didn't have to say anything at the moment.

Just sitting there next to each other was enough, for now.


End file.
